User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel (17)
Chapter #17: Hattrick's Return It's official Chad, Bif, Justin, Bryce, and Miranda have been expelled from Bullworth Academy, and rumors has it that they transfurred to other private schools across New England. I was in Math class when Miss Lyons had an announcement. "Class I just wanted to say it's good to be your teacher." Miss Lyons said, like she was about to leave teaching, "But I'm going to be on medical leave, and Dr. Crabblesnitch has a subsitute to start tommorrow." "Who's our sub?" Annie asked raising her hand. "That'll be me." A male voice said as he came through the door to the classroom. The man had a navy blue suit on and he was overweight, and he had somewhat of a strict demenor. "Hattrick?" Absinthe quipped. "I see I don't reconize half of you. Crabblesnitch did inform me that there was a merge between Crestwood and Morton.' Hattrick explained, looking at the students which were prodominatly Mornton and Crestwood. "I thought you were fired?" Sheldon asked. "Well I pulled some strings with the state board, but as long as it was a subsitution, for fellow teachers." Hattrick said. The bell rung and everyone left the room, with faces that feel like they knew the guy with fear. I stayed to get to know my new Math teacher. "I see Crabblesnitch was leniate with the dress code." Hattrick mocked, my version of the uniform. "I'm wearing the Bullworth uniform, but the shirt is dyed black, sir." I clarified. "I see. See you next week..." Hattrick said, trying to remember my name. "Malice Blackraven." I said. "Right Blackraven." Hattrick said sternly. I soon left him and Miss Lyons alone, Absinthe waited for me near the door. "What did he say to you?" She asked. "He said something about my uniform, then sort of mocked my name." I replied. "I wonder what kind of guy Hattrick is?" I pondered. "He's a very strict teacher, he confistated my diary, two years ago. Luckily Jimmy managed to retrive it, before it was being sent to Dr. Crabblesnitch." Absinthe explained a time where she was almost humiliated, by him. We went to the cafeteria, got our lunch and went to our normal spot. The Goths were talking about Hattrick, they we're concerned for what might happen to them. Raven and Veronica didn't know about him. "What's going on?" I asked, as me and Absinthe sat down. "Hattrick that's what." Ember said tersely. "I wonder if he bribed the state board, in order to get his job back?" Grimore pondered in a depressive tone. "No doubt about it." Orpheus agreed. "I don't know what this Hattrick is doing here, but if he's a sub, I'll be cool with that." Veronica chided. "I concur." Raven said in agreement. Then Mr. Hattrick came in the cafeteria, where everyone stopped in fear, as Hattrick came closer and closer to the line. "Speak of the devil." I said quietly. Everyone in the cafeteria finished what they we're doing and left the cafeteria in fear of getting yelled by the subsitute teacher. The bell rung and it was time for English class. Mr. Galloway had a fearful demenor, because of Mr. Hattrick. "Class I want you all, for today's assignment you'll be writing on what's on your mind." Mr. Galloway explained today's assignment. Everyone wrote what was on their minds, I wrote about Hattrick. 15 minutes later I was done, and gave it to Mr. Galloway. "Thank you Malice." He thanked, "You may sit down and perhaps read a book, or do today's homework assignment." He added. Another 15 minutes later everyone else was done, Mr. Galloway put them in a neat pile, and stood up. "I'll give them to you and you can read them in front of the class." He said, while handing out the papers to the class, one by one, "I'll start with Sam." He turned his attention to the leader of the Emo kids. "Is this because I'm your nephew?" Sam asked in a depressive tone. "Not at all." Mr. Galloway tersely said. "Very well." Sam said, while clearing his throat, "I feel that Math sub is out to get me, so I want him to make sure he's not a pompas jerk." He said what is on his mind. "That's all." Gary tersely said. "Quiet Gary." Mr. Galloway said, admonishing him to be quiet. "Actually I'm done." Sam depressingly said. The bell rung and everyone left the room. I stayed behind "Malice, I love your paper on Mr. Hattrick, very moving." Mr. Galloway said, concerning my paper. "Thank you." I thanked. After I left the room, I went to Blackraven cafe where I saw Mr. Hattrick, ordering a latte from Raven "You know students are not allowed to have after school jobs." Mr. Hattrick said, "But since your uncle is good friends with Mr. Harrington, who is friends with me, I'll let it slide." He added. "Not true." Raven defended. My mom came up to them. "It's true, Dr. Crabblesnitch gave Raven permission to have a after school job." My mom said in a kind manner. "Oh, well sorry then." Hattrick apologized, as Raven gave him his latte in a to-go cup, then he left the building. I came up to Raven and my mom, they we're happy to see me. "I see you've met my subsitute Math teacher." I said to them. "He's teaching Math, for Miss Lyons." My mom said. "Yeah, but I don't trust him at all." I said bluntly, "Miss Lyons is on medical leave so Hattrick is subbing for her. "Well I hope Miss Lyons feels better soon." My mom kindly said. "I hope so." I chided. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts